DRAKE MERWIN SHORT STORY
by willamxi
Summary: Drake Merwin[OC] Rated M for language
He stood by my side. His tall, lean and thin figure threatening my short, weightless body. His lip curved as he watched the scampering and cowering of children. Chaos was coming for the little world inside the barrier and none would be able to stop it. Though there were some who tried- three boys and two girls. The leader, I believed his name was Sam? Yes… the famous school bus Sam whom my companions and I heard so much about. He was quite the talk of the town. Then eventually the talk of Coates, when we learnt that he was believed to be, my leader's long lost twin. Long story short, my leader hated him then and he hated him even more now. His hatred for Sam, drove us into the town, ambushed Sam and his gang, kidnapped his blondie of a girlfriend along with her retarded brother, and made agreements for my leader to be the top dog while Sam and his friends performed their normal duties and roles. Of course, he accepted and the hostages were released into Sam's hands immediately after. I assured him that if he went back on his word, my companion with the whip for a hand would kill the blondie instead of hunting after Sam himself. Sam nodded in agreement and gave my leader the tile 'King' which immediately became known to everyone and in time, was treated with respect.

After a few weeks of smooth sailing, a storm occurred. Reports were coming in of a 'no-freak' alliance formed, also known as the 'Human Crew', were terrorizing kids and killing any freak they saw. My leader, along with his few trusted companions took action, killing or injuring- though my whip-handed friend mostly killed instead of injured- anyone who participated. My leader held his held high when all was done, congratulating himself for the job well done. Unfortunately others didn't see our forced action as the kindness we saw ourselves doing for the town. Kids rioted. Chanting for Sam, asking him to take back control. My leader was utterly dumbfounded. Sam, tired of the complaints, stepped up and asked Caine to leave peacefully. My leader refused and as such Sam was now forced to take harsh action on behalf of the town. It was a bloodbath. Sam lost some kids as well as we did. In the end, our side lost the battle for the town and was forced back to Coates Academy.

Now, here we were, again, terrorizing kids and stealing food trying back again to conquer the town but this time in a much smarter way, it was my leader's way of saying 'fuck you Sam!'

"Why can't he just let this 'king' bullshit go" I mumbled and hoped no one heard

"Because…" Drake crept up behind me, his hot breath grazing my ear, "We need to show them what real power is"

"What he's doing is putting his entire team at risk, even his so-called girlfriend. For what? A title? Bullshit." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well since you have a lot to say. I dare you to take your pretty little ass over to Caine repeating the _exact_ words you said"

I stood my ground and folded by arms imitating the reaction of a spoil child to the word 'no'.

"Yeah, I thought so" and with that Drake left. Probably went back to Caine

Hours passed, I heard Drake's footsteps more audible as he came closer. I laid on the grass, star-gazing.

"Come on" he gestured for me to get up while he looked down at me

"Where we headin'?" outstretching my arm

He grasped it firmly, pulling me up with ease. "To get some rest. Boss said we're calling it a night. We have to head back to Coates"

I groaned loudly. We then got into one of the trucks that were stolen and in a fair condition; Drake taking the wheel and I at his side as usual.

"There's food in the back. Take it" he said before driving off.

Whipping my head around, I found a brown bag and placed it onto my lap rummaging through. Though nothing was what my stomach desired, I was starved. There were two tins of corn and red beans that caught my attention. I took one of each, popping the cans open. Using my hand as a spoon, I dug into the corn first, ate, then after dug into the beans… and so I continued until both cans were cleaned out. I finished them in minutes. Drake kept his focus on the road though I'm sure my moans of satisfaction while eating, gave some looks, maybe even stares.

"You done?" he asked in a joking manner

"Yup! Alllll full" I replied grinning and rubbing my stomach.

"Didn't think there would be anything left"

That earned a giggle "You forget, I'm eating for two now"

"I almost forgot..." Drake said as he lifted up my hoodie with his human hand, revealing my small bump. He place his hand gently on my stomach and gave a slight smile.

I sighed, enjoying the warmth that his hand brought, and leaned back into the seat. Drake's hand left my stomach and latched back onto the wheel, to make a turn.

He stopped the truck in the driveway of Coates nudging me out. Drake taking the brown bag of groceries from grasp. We were greeted by Caine and Diana halfway in the corridors, on our way to Drake's dorm.

"I want to say a job well done to the both of you. You two did more than any of these dipshits here" Caine smiled

"Yeah? Well that earns us extra sleeping time" I replied seeing Drake at the side of my eye, smirking

Caine laughed and Diana scoffed, "I suppose it does. Goodnight"

They both left walked passed us while we continued our journey.

After three flights of stairs, I finally was in contact with the bed. I laid, taking off my hoodie revealing my pink nike sports bra. Drake kneeled at the side of the bed where I was situated and planted a kiss on my bumped stomach before he crawled over me and laid down.

I scoffed loudly, causing Drake to turn his attention to me, "Have you ever imagined yourself as a father or even encouraged that thought?"

"I never even imagined myself having a girlfriend"

Laughter erupted, diminishing the quiet atmosphere. The silence then found its way again…

"I don't know how to be the mother this child deserves" I broke the silence

"And I don't know how to be a father period!" Drake grinned a bit, then took my face in his hands, "But we'll figure it out, no matter how long it takes for us to read one of those boring ass textbooks about parenting. As long as it means giving the best for our child"

I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead

"Get some sleep" were the last words I remember hearing before I drifted off.

 **{TIME SKIP}**

I stood in the mirror watching myself from various angles. We were still confined to Coates and during the months here Caine's plans to take over the town were slowly diminishing, as well as my ability to hide my new improved belly under a hood. My actual size had increased as well. Though that there was no need to hide anymore since Caine was informed about my pregnancy by Drake, when I was just three months, there were others who sort revenge on Drake and would take me- especially since I am with his child- as leverage to get to him. Drake was at his most vulnerable and he knew that for the first time, he was not in control of others anymore, he knew he couldn't just threatened them and I would be safe. Therefore, he confessed to Caine, and asked that he assisted with my protection. Caine didn't jump to the idea of a pregnant girl in the group and was not willing to risk his safety for mines, and declined. Drake was furious and he wanted to take desperate measures to ensure both my child and I safety; desperate measures meaning giving himself up to the Gaiaphage in exchange for more power. I sat and begged for hours, for him to change his mind but he showed no sign. He announced his leaving to be bright and early the next morning. Later that night, Diana came to our dorm, just small chatting but we knew she had intentions. Before she left she placed her hand on my stomach as if trying to read the child- not like if there was anything to be read, Drake and I were both normals. It was not long after Drake and I fell asleep only to be awoken by the blasting of the door. The person standing on the other side was no other than Caine. He announced that he had been harsh earlier on when he said he would not have risked his safety for mines when Drake, on multiple occasions risked his for him. Caine concluded by saying that I was under his full protection. Drake and I just stared while he spoke. We knew not what changed his mind but we were positive the reason wasn't just mare caring. Though we didn't question, Drake kept a careful eye on Caine from ever since.

"You look rather swell dear" Drake said mimicking a British accent as he passed behind me, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"You're hysterical" using my sarcastic tone, I stepped out of the mirror, pulled my hair back and sat on the bed.

"How much more days or weeks, or even MONTHS, of your cow-like appearance?"

I glared at him before I decided to respond "One more month, then you don't have to look at me... or kneel down to Caine "

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Get yourself to believe that you're a burden to me, and I had no other choice"

"Didn't you?"

He stopped drying his hair off with a towel, walked towards me and took both my hands in his palm then stared me in the eye.

"I had lots of options, and every single one included the conclusion with me dying"

Drake sat on the bed still holding my hands while staring me down

"But then I thought, what use would I be, both to you and the kid, dead? So I let go of my pride and turned to my last last last... very last resort. All for you. So don't ever think like that. Or else..."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked " Or else what?"

He gave his shark-like grin, "Else when that child comes out it'll be me and you"

It wasn't hard to fall asleep after he cleared the air, my mind was at peace. For so long I felt that I had become a burden to him and he was only sticking around because of what was his responsibility...but now that he had said what he said, things were all good and my mind was at ease.


End file.
